


Roman's Influencual Orb

by Pandaroo



Category: Thomas Sanders
Genre: Anxiety, Blood, Calm and Understanding Virgil, Emotional Growth, Fake Patton, Insanity, M/M, Minimal Logan, Panic, Paranoia, Roman split into his sides, Roman's Sides, Virgil gets hurt, Virgil saving Roman
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-05-04 09:52:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 7,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14590431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pandaroo/pseuds/Pandaroo
Summary: Logan and Virgil arrive in the living room to check on Thomas. He is pacing up and down, quietly working his way into a panic.





	1. The painting

Logan and Virgil arrive in the living room to check on Thomas. He is pacing up and down, quietly working his way into a panic. “Just putting that out there,this is not my doing.” Virgil confirms trying not to look concerned. “Well,obviously Thomas is not fit to leave the house today.” Logan tries to reason. “This has been happening for a week, Patton refuses to leave his room for fear of spiders.” Virgil attempts to get the logical side to help. 

“Not happening. I am not helping. As long as Thomas doesn't leave the house or get any phone calls I am not around. to help. at all.” Logan calmly states.

“Wow. Why do I have to deal with this all by myself.” Virgil monotones. With that Virgil disappears.

Virgil walks down the halls of the mind-space to Roman’s room. He clicks the toe of his shoe against the side of the wall absentmindedly as he approaches the door. He cracks open the door and catches a glimpse of Roman in the middle of the room, sitting at a large easel. 

“Hey Roman, What are you painting?” Virgil inquires as he moves closer to get a better look. Roman’s head turns around quick enough for you to think he was being robbed. “Oh, Virgil it was only you. Don’t scare me like that.” Roman chirps. 

“Hey Roman, let’s get straight to the point. Why is Thomas panicking?” Virgil refused to get caught up in Roman’s act.   
“Oh, it’s already that bad. I can’t stop now though. I should have stopped ages ago but... I can’t anymore. Don’t worry Virgil the panicking will only morph into other things. I’m sorry it’s affecting Thomas but there’s nothing I can do.” Roman seemed to go back and forth in his opinions but stayed firm.

As Virgil watched Roman continue painting, he recognised many things that he had thought about in the last two days. “Roman, Why does this painting look like my mind?” Virgil hinted.


	2. The Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The chapter in which Virgil learns the truth.

"Oh, that little easter egg. Well, I'm not entirely sure." Roman was at the point of near insanity.

"Roman! You are not making any sense and you know exactly why this canvas is a literal depiction of my mind."

"Do you know the Orb?" Roman asked as his face was brought into a smile.

"What Orb?" Virgil gave him a dissaproving look.

"You know, Everyone gets one. Patton's is to help him be more positive and block out bad emotions, Logan's is to help him understand emotions better when he needs to and yours is... actually I don't know what yours is for but mine is to help with my creativity."

"Wow, I don't think I've ever actually used mine. I've been too afraid to."

"Well yeah, so the orb's main power is to let me connect with others minds. Of course, they have to be holding the orb for me to do this but I managed to slip it into your hoodie without you noticing."

"Wow." Virgil was shocked by all of this new information.

"Please don't make me leave" Roman said in a high pitched baby voice. "But it wouldn't matter anyway. We're already corrupted." He continued in a low pitched demonic voice.

"Roman, what is going on?" Virgil asked as he backed away.

"I think you know what is going on." Growled Demon Roman.

"No no, I really don't, please explain it to me."

"Ugh fine, since you asked nicely. I was sick and tired of my job, how others treated me and my demeanor. So I convinced Roman to connect his orb to your mind and let it stay there for 3 days. The minimum amount of days needed for full corruption. Only 2 days have passed but still I can feel us separating. Soon the Roman you knew will be entirely gone and the only thing left will be his personality traits. Huh, what do you call that if that's not a good plan."

"It certainly does work to your advantage." Virgil forced out.

"Veronica would like you. Too bad you're gay."

"Who's Veronica?"

"Oh my dear Virgil, ever the curious one aren't we. Well your curiousity will be sated."

Virgil looked the demon right in the eye. "What should I call you?"

"For now you can call me Demo though I might grow tired of that name. To answer your earlier question about Veronica would be best answered by letting you meet her."

An incomprehensible scream erupted out of Roman and for a moment Virgil thought he saw the real Roman. He was quickly replaced with a girl sporting long brown hair down to her waist and a skin tight dress of green and purple with many roses on it. A particularly large rose rested on the left shoulder of the dress and the right shoulder had nothing at all and was completely bare.

"I had no idea roman liked this kind of stuff." Virgil had to admit that the dress was kinda his style. 

"Oh hello, Virgil. I've heard so much about you. It's so nice to finally meet you." She said as she walked forward and grasped Virgil's hands.

"It's nice to meet you too, Veronica. Where did you hear about me from?" 

"Let me introduce myself properly, my name is Veronica and I am Roman's romantic and fanciful side. So naturally I am in charge of feelings of romance. Have you caught on yet?"

"Oh."

"Are you speechless, dear Virgil? Do you like someone else? The others are only trying to take over because they feel that Roman has neglected them. For too long he has ignored his true sides. But I only care about romance so as long as that happens then I am more than happy to help you. I will willingly go back into the mind but the others might need a little persuading."

"No, it's not that I like someone else but I just always thought that Roman was bi. Not gay"

"Nope, with the princesses it is all an act. He only has eyes for you Virgil. It's actually quite funny." Veronica dissapears for a second and comes back with a yellow sphere and an hourglass. "The sand in this hourglass is bewitched so that when it runs out then Romans time is up. You must save him before all the sand runs through."

"Thanks for your help, Veronica." Virgil hugged Veronica as he said this.

"No prob, Virgil. This yellow sphere is a memory crystal. We aren't supposed to take them out of the mind but roman is pretty messed up already. It probably won't hurt.Yellow means happy memories."

Virgil looked into the crystal and saw him on the couch with roman on a kitchen stool watching him. Romans smile widened as he took in Virgil stretching.

"Wow, he really has fallen hard."

"Uh-huh. Now go save him before he perishes and remember that everytime Roman loves or adores you, it's me. I'll always be there."

Virgil felt a few tears fall down his face as he turned away and whispered "goodbye."


	3. The Patton.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil learns more about the inner workings of Roman's mind.

Virgil slowly walked down the hallway towards Patton's room. He thought he heard thunder shaking at the windows but as he turned around he realised it was only a translucent figure. 

"Who are you?" Virgil asked with determination.

"Oh, I'm only Demi. And before you ask, yes I am a part of Roman." The figure answered.

"What kind of a part?" Virgil growled.

"Only a small part. Still I want independence as much as the rest of them. If your here to get Roman back then it won't be easy for you." Demi's voice was bouncing off the walls,playful and teasing with a slight echo.

"Why do you want independence?" Virgil tried to be careful with his words.

"Oh, only cause Roman never uses me. I've been stuck in my house making tea for far too long. I don't even like tea. I want pranks and tricks. I've gone for too long without a bit of fun."

"If I promise to call on you or make him have some fun with pranks and tricks, then would you willingly combine again." Virgil calmly offered.

"Why yes, you have to understand that each of us has a goal, a purpose I daresay and if you give each of us what we want then I'm sure we'll happily combine."

"Oh really."

"Yes really, ta ta. Call me when you've convinced the others." Demi threw confetti in the air and disappeared. The confetti spelt out 'Just call my name.'

Virgil wondered if it was really going to be that easy. He threw himself into Patton's room as he remembered why he came here.

"P-Patton?" Virgil called out.

"Get away you foul spider. All you creepy crawly death dealers aren't going to ruin me." Patton screeched.

"Are you okay, Patton?"

"Oh I'm just fine. Its Roman who's the sick psycho. He plopped a bunch of spi-ders on my bed and just left." Patton's voice dripped with sarcasm and anger.

"Patton! Calm down. Roman is being split into his different personality traits and losing his sanity. Who do you think has it worse?"

"Oh jeez, I didn't mean to interrupt your little search for an insane man. Why don't you just forget about him? He's falling apart."

"Literally."

"You think you have such a great sense of humour, don't you? Well guess what. It's either me or him. You can comfort me or you can save him."

"What Patton! Why would you do this?" Virgil asked through tears.

"Forget him! He's not worth it! You can do soooo much better." Patton told Virgil.

"No! This isn't you Patton. I won't do it." Virgil was firm.

Patton snapped his fingers and in his place was Deceit.

"Virgil~, well done. You caught me. I'm not Deceit though. I'm Roman's Deceit. He's been lying an awful~ lot lately and it has transformed me. Instead of just enjoying being someone else for the play now I can lie about my role." They sounded just like Deceit and looked pretty similar although this Deceit had red where Deceit's black would normally go.

"Where is Patton?" Virgil was angry.

"Safe with Logan."

"How do I know you aren't lying?"

"Silly Virgil. My old name was honesty for a reason."

"What?" Virgil was very confused. 

"I was~ Honesty and then the theatre came along. We all had to adapt, you know. I became Stage Performance and Confidence helped me quite a lot but lately Roman has considered his life to be a stage performance. Every day wear a mask, Conceal the truth don't let it out, Everyone will know you're weak if you ever feel at all. My old Honesty self is very convinced this is wrong but another part of me is whispering lies into my soul. I'm corrupted. We're all corrupted and it's all my fault. I never let him express himself. I didn't let him feel. He needs to feel as creativity. Oh my, what have I done." As soon as Stage Performance stopped talking he burst into tears while muttering things like 'Roman doesn't need me.', 'I'm useless.', 'Everyone hates me.' and 'You hate me too.'

"Calm down Stage Performance, I don't hate you. Roman wouldn't have been as successful or able to help Thomas without you."

"You really think so..."

"I know so. Sure you need to stop lying and save your acting for the performances but we can work on that. We can work on all your flaws, Together."

"I suppose so... Does this mean you'll be close by for us?"

"I'll always be there. I'll always try." Virgil comforted him.

"Thanks Verge. Every performance Roman ever does, it's me. I'll be there so you better stick to your word and help."

"Together."

"You do know I could just seep into Roman's mind now..."

"Can the others do that?" Virgil questioned.

"Only the Main ones. Not the fragments."

"Who are the Mains?" Virgil didn't want to chase after all of the pieces of Roman's mind for a long time.

"Me, Veronica, That demon guy, Confidence, and someone else."

"I thought you were going to tell me."

"They put a filter on me. I wish I could."

Stage Performance retreated to the mind and left Virgil to keep walking along the hallway.


	4. The Sensitivity.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets Sensitivity.

In the middle of the hallway in Virgil's path stood a giant teddy bear. It was pastel purple with one eye shut and the other eye was a light turquoise. In the teddy bear's lap sat someone crying.

"Do you know how *sniffle* long *sniffle* I have waited for this. And now I can't stop bawling." As he finished his sentence he broke into tears. 

/Sensitivity/ 

/What?/ Virgil thought.

/It's his name. I thought you might want it./ The voice sounded Stage Performance.  
/Well done. It is me, Stage Performance./

/Thanks for the help,Stage Performance./

As Virgil returned to the real world, he noticed that Sensitivity was still crying.

"Aw, Sensitivity. What's wrong?" Virgil cooed.

"How. do. you. know. my name?" Sensitivity sounded angry.

"Stage Performance told me."

"That jerk. Thinks he's my friend, Well he's not. He barricaded me, Convinced me to conceal. But no longer-"

"He's sorry. He's really sorry." Virgil interrupted.

"Really?" Sensitivity said through tears.

"Yes really. He promised to be better."

"Oh you're a saint. Whatever would Roman do without you."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean."

"Oh but Veronica only cares about love. Stage Performance was cruel to me but now he'll only care about Performance's. The Demon is mean. And Confidence doesn't have the same style. He wants Roman to wear confident clothes and I want him to wear pastel and I want Veronica to let me help with the creative ideas. No one ever lets me help. It's all 'If you help. Roman will cry. Do you want that?' crying is healthy sometimes but they never let me or 'I don't think you're quite old enough.' I'm as old as they are perhaps older but no-one cares. Just cause I look young that means that no-one listens to me. Ugh, I thought I'd have power once I was out but no I just can't stop crying." Sensitivity continued.

"Uh"

"So what I was trying to say is can you help me pick out Roman's outfit?"

"Huh."

"I know you're on a mission but if you help me and make sure Roman actually wears it for the day then I'll happily retreat to the mind and I'll even give you a tip as to where Confidence is. Please,please,please,please,please,please,please..." As Sensitivity ended his speech the puppy dog eyes were turned on. And Virgil realised that he can't resist Roman's puppy dog eyes. Virgil was thinking I never knew they were that strong.

"Ugh fine. But you do know my style is emo right.

"Uh yeah. That's why I picked you. Also cause you can make him wear it but I think a pastel emo/alternative look is what we should be going for. It'll make him irresistible."

"Yeah... You do know I'm the one Veronica was getting all excited about."

"No way. You're like the cutest thing EVER! I understand why they were so excited now. Damn, Roman has good taste. You're like so purple and purple is my favourite colour. It recently changed and I wondered why. It was gold and then suddenly my brain was overtaken by purple and I just had to get like every single purple thing. And then once you look past your emoness and purple you're actually a really really cute softy. Your a purple puff and you need love and affection. But you are also so scared,anxious and paranoid. You feel like if you reach out you will only harm the other with your thorns. Awww poor baby. You need a hug." Virgil became engulfed in a hug.

"H-How did you know that?"

"It's what I can give to Roman. I can read people at first glance. Sure it's cool but it is only useful in business deals or for finding a boyfriend or some good friends. But Roman isn't in business deals and he has the rest of that."

"I'm sure the others will learn to appreciate you."

"Hmm maybe. Well let's go on to make Roman a Pastel Alternative god."

Maybe this won't be so bad Virgil thought as he let Sensitivity lead the way. He didn't realise that he hadn't checked the hourglass in a while.


	5. The Triplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil meets the triplets.

Sensitivity and Virgil had been at it for hours but finally picked the correct outfit that they were both happy with.

"Thanks, Virgil. Now when he gets back you have to make sure he wears it, okay?"

"Yeah. It'll be a shame if he doesn't after the work we put in."

"Hell yeah! And by the way, you have 5 hours left on the clock."

"What?"

"You forgot about the hourglass?"

"Yeah..."

"Welp. You have five hours left. Use them wisely. Only confidence, The demon and a few fragments left."

"Why do you call him The demon?"

"You don't wanna know... Now ba-bye~"

Sensitivity disappeared into Romans mind and left Virgil feeling very alone in the hallway. There was no-one around. No Patton, Logan, Stage Performance or otherwise. Romans sides were each nice but they had some pretty big flaws. He did enjoy their company though and didn't want to be alone. Especially at a time like this. Sensitivity had told him were to find Confidence but he didn't really know if he could stand up to him. Roman had to have a lot of Confidence and Virgil didn't know what he could say to convince him to go back into the mind.

"Hello." Three voices spoke in unison.

"Who are you guys?" Triplets?

"I'm Dancing, the one to my right is Hand Gestures and the one next to him is Sleep Walking." He said with gusto.

"I told you to tell people our actual names our titles are too long." Sleep Walking complained.

"Fine. I'm Diante." He sounded annoyed.

"I'm Laura." Hand Gestures interjected.

"And I'm Cloud." Sleep walking yawned.

They were each a little different with Laura and Cloud looking about 5 while Diante looked 16. Roman must have started dancing when he was 16. Cloud was wearing a night-cap and looked ready to fall asleep at any moment. Diante wore a dancing costume and Laura kept it simple.

"So are you coming back?"

"To Romans mind? Yes!" Cloud was very enthusiastic.

"Nope." Diante seemed just as enthusiastic.

"Meh." Laura said.

"Why don't you want to go back, Diante?"

"Uh, Cause Roman never dances and this way I can, duh." Diante was like a thundercloud surrounded by fire.

"If I convince him to dance. Then will you?"

"Of course. Though I want one last dance before I combine again."

"You have time. I have to confront Confidence and The Demon yet."

"Well, good luck with The Demon." They just happened to say in unison.

"Okay, thanks. Bye Diante, Laura and Cloud. I will see you later."

"Bye." They all said together.

As Virgil continued to walk towards where Confidence was hidden, he couldn't help but feel anxious. All the others were easy. You just agree to give them what they want and they'll happily go into the mind. But what does Confidence want? What is his goal? Will he ever know?


	6. The Confidence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil gets to know Confidence.

What does Confidence want for Roman? Will I be able to provide it? Why am I even doing this in the first place? Why was I the one who went to go see Roman? Sure, we have been getting along better lately. Was it really only because Logan didn't want to interfere and Patton was scared? Yeah, surely it was. For now I have to save Roman. I'll have to spend a lot of time with Roman to fulfill his personality's demands. Well, it can't really be helped. I did promise them after all. 

Virgil walked around the corner to see a huge castle made of pillows that touched the ceiling. That must have taken ages. How many corners have I walked around in this hallway? I didn't know the hallway was this long. Most of the time we stick to our part of the mind. I would like to explore sometime.

"Hello, mere mortal. Have you come to challenge me?" The voice of a lord rang out.

"Depends what I'm challenging you in."

"I thought you knew?"

"Do you hate Roman?"

"No, quite the contrary. I sometimes wish he were a little bit more confident in his skin and could wear the amazing clothes he owns. That he would be confident enough to go outside in what I know is an amazing makeup job but I don't hate him and always try my hardest in my role to help Roman. Unfortunately his insecurities are hard to completely defeat and Stage performance has gone a little loco lately." Confidence answered honestly.

"Well that's good. Stage performance is going to get better because I will help him."

"Oh wow. That's good. He was a good friend so thank you. Everyone is relying on you now, right?'

"Uh well I suppose so. I mean-"

"Well I really don't want to rely on you! I can take care of myself! Of course I can!"

"..."

"What? I can! Don't you believe me?"

"N-No I-I believe you."

"Oh, well."

"I've heard about how you won't follow like all the other sheep."

"Oh. Well yeah, I won't."

"So you'd be fine to go back to Roman. Only because Roman needs you of course."

"You're good at this. Why?"

"I guess because I had to be to do my job."

"You do know I'm not so easily manipulated though."

"Of course."

"I can't lie, though. I haven't been as confident lately as I was in the past. The stupid insecurities are getting through and everyone else is distracted. Do you know what they're distracted by? You, of course. No-one cares about being confident anymore. Especially cause it caused Roman to be kind of a douche to you. Oh, you precious darling. Do you need me to apologise? Were you so hurt by me that you can no longer live? Are you gonna die just because your 'enemy' is being mean to you? Of course not, you fight back. You insulted us as well so don't just blame us."

"I'm not blaming you or anyone else. Maybe it would be better if we had a blank slate?"

"Okay."

"Hello, I'm Virgil. Actually I'm the embodiment of Thomas's Anxiety but I'm getting better lately. I'm actually useful for being Thomas's sense of fear and helping Princey be more realistic about his ideas."

"Is that all you're trying to do?"

"Yes, and not get Thomas killed."

"You're actually quite honourable. One day, I'd like to meet your confidence."

"Are you sure you could handle him?"

"I'm sure he's wonderful. Just know that I'm on your side. I always will be. I can now understand the other's reasoning and wish you great happiness."

"Wow. Who knew that Roman's confidence would bow to me?"

"Excuse me. I bow to no-one but if you were a king, I'd follow your orders. I trust you and your opinion."

"And if you were the king?"

"The logical choice. If I was king, you would be my advisor and I would always consult you before any decision."

"Every jam donut."

"Ever important decision."

"Still, you bowed to me."

"More like a curtsey."

Confidence and Virgil broke into fits of laughter and didn't stop until Confidence blurted out "Eli"

"Hmm?"

"Call me Eli."

"Eli?"

"Yeah, that's my name."

"Oh. Do all of you have names?"

"We choose them ourselves. Some of us change but most of the time we pick one name and stick with it."

"That's pretty cool."

"Thanks."

"Are you friends with Diante?"

"Yeah but he gets really angry everytime Roman chooses to do anything else other than dancing."

"Yeah. Who are your best friends?"

"Stage performance is my best friend, and Laura and Diante are good friends. Veronica's cool but she's a little insane and when she says she doesn't care about anything but love, she is not joking.

"Oh. I like Stage performance but I got on really well with Sensitivity."

"Is that because he used his ability to read people and you guys picked out an outfit for Roman to wear in which he fully embraced your taste in clothing."

"Partly. The more you talk to him though, he's kind of misunderstood."

"Says Virgil...I know, but he discredits my clothing choice!"

"You just have different tastes. Can you at least try to get along?"

"Ugh,Fine."

"..."

"Happy?"

"Yeah, sorta. Just try."

"I will."

"Thank you."

"I guess I should leave and let you try to persuade the Demon into going against his own plan. Let me give you a hint, his real name is Hostility and you'll probably have to battle him."

"How could you say that?"

"I don't know."

"And also why is Hostility one of his main sides?"

"I don't know. Ask Sensitivity. He's actually the oldest."

"I figured as much."

"Here, Take my sword." Virgil grabbed Eli's sword and hung it on his belt.

"This feels like those games. "It's dangerous to go alone. Take this sword."

"Haha yeah. Now,bye. I hope to see you in the future, Virgil." Eli snapped his fingers to disappear into Roman's mind.

Once again, Virgil was alone wandering down a seemingly never-ending hallway to find the rest of Roman's mind. His next obstacle is Roman's hostility. Oh boy, I'm not looking forward to that. I should probably find all the little bit of Roman's personality and then face Hostility with this sword and force him in. Or maybe I can convince him to be less hostile? Oh who knows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you read this story for?
> 
>  
> 
> Does anyone ship Eli and Virgil? Or Stage performance and Virgil? Or Sensitivity and Virgil?
> 
> It's not impossible, right?


	7. The Battle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil has a battle with Hostility and Roman is fully restored. Almost...

Walking down the hallway with nothing more than Eli's sword and my sanity. It's scary to think that soon I'll have to face pure hostility. I never thought that was possible. I wonder if this is the side in Roman that was insulting me. They hurt more than the others saw. I never let them see how much every negative comment effected me.  
I really have forgiven him though. Roman, I really do forgive you. 

The hallway ended at a red door with painted flames along the doorframe. Virgil grabbed the doorknob and turned it. As the door swung open, he saw a recreation of the colosseum. It was perfect, every little detail was exactly the same.

"How did you?" Virgil mumbled with wonder.

"You always forget we're in the mind, we can create things in Thomas's mind." an ominous voice interjected.

"But doesn't that only apply to Thomas's."

"Nope, we are in a mind so use your imagination."

"I suppose." Picturing a purple nightfury, Virgil grabbed a saddle out of thin air.

"Oh, good."

"I heard you're Hostility, so..."

"Oh, you want to know why I'm in such a good mood?"

"I suppose so."

"Well, I'm only Hostility not anger, but all jokes aside, I was broken into fragments since last time. My anger and jealousy have left me."

"So what's left."

"Surprise attacks and humour, I guess."

"Are you playing around with me?"

"Perhaps."

"Would your anger and jealousy come running if I call for them?"

"How?"

Virgil unsheathed his sword and ran at Hostility head on but changed direction at the last minute and slashed his cape.

"HOW DARE YOU!" Hostility snapped as he also drew his sword to take a swing at his opponent.

"This doesn't have to be done the hard way."

"Easy for you to say, you don't have to spend your life as the literal embodiment of anger and hostility. I get to be all the bad emotions and no-one likes me. No-one likes the bad guy." He said as he swung his sword around. When he said his last line, Virgil froze and got hit in the side with the sword.

"T-That's not true..." Virgil managed to cough out as blood dripped out of his mouth. Virgil continued coughing blood as he spoke, "Do you know whose sword this is?" He had to pause for a long cough but continued, "It's Eli's, he helped me because he wanted to save Roman. If what you say is true, don't you also want to save him."

"You got him to bow to you, impressive."

"H-Hey he bows to no-one." Virgil's speech was unsteady and his mouth continued to drip blood.

"Here." Hostility conjured up some bandages around Virgil's wound.

Then he disappeared. He probably went to the mind. I should finish what I started before I fall asleep. What is this splitting headache? I need sleep but first...

"Demi" Poof. Confetti came out of thin air. 

"Are you okay?" Demi asked concerned.

"Just combine with the others. Diante, Laura, Cloud."

"There's only four of us?" Laura questioned.

"JUST COMbine..." Virgil voice trailed off as he lost consciousness.

So they combined but not before a small 'there should have been 5 of us' from Laura. I guess we'll have to find them next time.


	8. The Wounds

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman helps Virgil. Some of Roman is still missing.

Roman woke up from what felt like a horrible nightmare to see Virgil collapsed on the ground with bandages around a bloody wound on his side and a blood pool around his head.

He decided that he should wake him up. If his injuries were bad enough he could descend into a coma. Was this wound made from a sword to the side? Hey,is Virgil alright?

As he shook him, Virgil erupted a loud groan and spat out the remainder of the blood.

"You shouldn't sleep after you get wounded!"

"Princey!" Virgil screeched as he wrapped his arms around the confused Roman.

"Yes, it is indeed me. Now do tell why you seem so excited to see me?"

"Roman! Princey! you're here. I succeeded. You're alive! I did it. I get to see you again! Yay!" Virgil spouted what sounded like nonsense to the confused prince.

"Slow down."

"Okay, so your Hostility split you up into the parts of your personality and I had to get you back in time otherwise you would be split into them forever and you would never be you again."

"Seems like you have quite the story to tell."

"Yeah, but wait, didn't Laura say that there should have been five of the fragments and I only rounded up four. What are we going to do? A part of your personality is missing."

"I'm sure it will be fine, -- --- ---------."

"What?"

"Oh, I can no longer call people by any nicknames."

"Really?"

"Yeah, -- ----- ------- ---."

"Wow."

"It's okay, Virgil."

"No. I wonder if I can still round them up."

"I doubt it. Didn't you have a time-limit?"

"Shouldn't I at least try?"

"Okay, but it's not a priority. First tell me all about your adventure and inform the others of my recovery, please."

"Okay..."

"You should also rest and care for your injury before you go out there again."

"It'll be a while before I'll be able, won't it?"

"I can wait."

Virgil leaned up and brushed noses with Roman before quickly turning away, embarrassed.

Why did I do that? No, there's no way I could possibly like Roman. Not even as a good friend. I have to shut him out. I don't want him to get hurt if he assumes I like him.


	9. The Silence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maybe the Silence is more sinister...

I can't call out any nicknames anymore, Roman thought as he followed after Virgil to find Patton and Logan. Never again, No playful banter, No teasing, Nothing...

Roman was jumped out of his thoughts as Patton and Logan ran up to him. "You're okay!" Patton squealed as he hugged him.

"Yeah I am, --- --- --------."

"What's up with that?" Logan chimed in.

"With what, --- --- ----."

"With you mouthing words but not saying them."

"I'm not doing it by choice, --- --- -----."

"Part of his Personality habits are missing."

"How?"

"Can I explain later, I'm tired."

"Of course."

Virgil grabbed something to eat and quickly headed up to his room.

"I'm going to go study in my room for a while." Logan stated.

"Okay, Logan." Patton smiled at him. When Logan was gone, Patton looked at Roman and asked, "How are you doing?"

"Honestly, I could be better, I feel like I just woke up from a bad dream, I wasn't myself for who knows how long and when I wake up all I can see is Virgil with a sword gash in his side and blood everywhere."

"Oh,Wow. Where were you?"

"Would you understand if I said Wonderland but darker and more twisted?"

"Yes."

"Thank you, Pa--on."

"..."

"Now I don't want to alarm V---il but I might need that back sooner then expected."

"Try to say Logan."

"Lo-an."

"I think your speech will continue to disappear until you get that fragment back."

"Okay, --ank -ou, Pa--on."

Patton left the room to check on Logan and Virgil came down.

"Is there anything you need? You can't say nicknames or what?"

"I th--k it's m-re se--ous th-n th-t."

"Are you losing your speech completely?"

"It s--ms so."

"Oh no, how do I fix this mess?"

"I c-n h-lp."

"You can't talk."

"I c-n l-st-n."


	10. The Progress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil and Roman are well on the road to get his voice back but they make a pit-stop for a very important reason.

He can listen? It might help to have an extra pair of hands but he might get hurt... I doubt they would hurt him but still...

"You can help if you're careful and listen to me."

"Wh-t-ver, -----."

"We'll never know if that was your best yet?"

"Sh-t -p."

"It's a shame I can still understand you."

"Can we just get my voice back, I n--d -t."

Why was that the one thing that was clear? "Uh sure."

As we wandered down the hallway together, a wave of nostalgia hit and I found myself absentmindedly tapping my foot against the wall.

Walking down this hallway was where I first found out about Veronica, Demi, Stage Performance, Sensitivity, Eli, Hostility and even Laura, Cloud and Diante. Each with their own goal, frustrated with Roman's constant denial of each of purposes. 

Why had he decided to life his life like a stage performance? 

"Why did your life become a stage performance? I know it's not the best question to ask when we're trying to find your voice but, I want to know."

"Because of how my life was going... I didn't want to keep being mean to you, it honestly broke me everytime I saw how my insults were affecting you. I was mean to everyone and I let you guys down by playing into deceit's hand. Keeping up that behaviour was the hardest thing and it felt like playing a role for one of my plays, so I stuck with that because if I suddenly changed, all of you would question me."

"Wow... you really wanted to change? Why didnt you? The rest of us had changed, improved and learned important lessons."

"I was scared, change is hard. When I was younger, life was so carefree and everyone appreciated my ideas. Thomas took dance lessons as a teenager and I could let my creativity out whenever I wanted to. I guess I was trying to hold onto those times and who I was back then without realising that as you guys and thomas matured, I had to also."

"You can still dance, indulge in your sensitive side, wear those snazzy make-up looks, use as many hand gestures as you want, play as many pranks as you desire and sleepwalk."

"How did you- nevermind, you talked to my inner mind."

"You don't have to grow up just yet, you just have to be honest with yourself and us."

"I should grow up, soon. Maybe not just yet."

"Let's go to your room, you can wear the outfit that Sensitivity and I picked out."

"Okay."

As we walked to his room, I wondered if he would even like it. We spent hours picking it out, he might not like it. I hope he likes it, it makes sense, it was chosen by his mind after all. Technically...

"We're here, -----."

"Okay, your outfit is on top of your desk."

"Okay, thanks."


	11. The Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman and Virgil get Roman's voice back and Roman is finally complete.

I changed into the clothes that were left on my desk and looked into the mirror. A checkered dark purple and indigo long sleeve t-shirt and dark red tracksuit pants with purple on the outsides. As I looked closer I could only just make out some golden swirls that transitioned into small flowers. Nice, I might actually wear this around. The closer you look at it the better it is...

"Heh-hem." I heard from outside. Oh right, we're supposed to be trying to get my voice back.

As I opened the door and walked out, the gasp of surprise was clearly audible. Did he just gasp at me?

"......" No use, I can't say it.

"Well Princey, let's go. I'll tell you about some of my adventures on the way to help pass the time."

"Thank you." 

"Don't mention it."

We've been walking for a while now and still haven't found my voice. I've learned a great deal about my inner mind.

"And then Eli said that he wished you were more confident and could wear those amazing makeup looks, he didn't really want to get along with Sensitivity but I think I convinced him, then he gave me his sword and I went to fight Hostility."

I continue to listen to Virgil and even more time passes until we hear a laugh from the ceiling. Both of us stop and stand silent until "BOO!"

"Ah." Virgil and I say in unison.

The trait starts laughing as he rolls on the ground, "Oh,ha ha ha should a seen ha ha ha your ha faces ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha."

He spot us looking at him and changes his demeanour very quickly, "Oh sorry, I really should have introduced myself." he says with a bow. "I just thought that you guys were Laura and Cloud, they had been searching for me and I figured now would have been as a good a time as any to scare them, you guys looked so engaged in that conversation."

Virgil and I shoot each other an inquisitive look.

"My name is Voices, well that's not my real name but forgive me if I don't trust you just yet, hello darling Virgil and Roman." The last word was said with venom and spite.

"You should not have brought him, I would have probably surrendered for you but him. He reminds me of everything I do not want to be the voice to, Single. I cannot live with myself to be the voice of a single man, have I not done good voicing, is it my fault, no no I can't live."

"If I get him to date, will you go back in."

"I suppose, but how do I know you'll keep your promise."

"I promised Sensitivity that he would wear the outfit we made and that is exactly what he is wearing, Do you think I will break my promise?"

"No, Thank you for convincing us to get Roman back together, we really do love him though he can be a little insufferable at times. Also, if you didn't belong to Roman I think I would consider taking you for myself, though Veronica would be obsessed and the others would fight me. I think you've earned a special place in all our hearts. You even convinced Hostility to give you a bandage. Don't worry Roman, your voice is coming back to you."

He disappeared and lo and behold, he must have gone to the mind because... "Hey Virgil."

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna go tell Logan and Patton what happened?"

"Yeah, but first be prepared for me to be sticking by your side for a while. I have to fulfil all of the promises I made to your traits."

"Fine by me." But my mind couldn't stop itself from lingering on the last promise made, he'll get me to date, but who? could it possibly be him? I'd like that.

My traits kept bringing up my feelings for Virgil so I know he knows, he knows I know he knows, all that's left is to see what he'll do about it.

We walk up to Patton and Logan, or should I say Paon and Loan. I like those names, then there's Roan and Viil or Viril. Not bad, not bad at all. Who knew that new nicknames could stem from losing my ability to talk.


	12. The Pranks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Virgil fullfils his promise to Demi.

Virgil decided that today he would do some pranks and tricks on the others with Roman to satisfy Demi for a while.

"Hey Roman, Do you want to go and prank the others?" Virgil said. "If we get up now we can catch them before they wake up."

Virgil and Roman had stayed up all night as Roman was still getting over his experiences and wasn't really tired, Virgil was exhausted but managed to stay awake for Roman.

"Nuh-uh Virgil, you're practically drooping. You are going to get some sleep!" Roman told him.

"But-" Virgil said.

"No Buts." Roman interrupted.

"Come on! I'll sleep after we're done!" Virgil promised.

"I know you and I know you won't." Roman scolded.

"Pleeeeeeeeease!" Virgil said as he turned on his puppy dog eyes.

Roman looked away for a minute and then responded, "Okay fine, but you really have to sleep after we've done this."

"Pinky promise." 

As Virgil's pinky wrapped around Roman's, he felt happiness blossom in his chest. He might miss this but as soon as he keeps all of his promises he'll set Roman up with someone. It's for the best.

"Pinky promise."

"Okay, so what should we do first. Patton? Slime bucket as he exits his room?"

"Yeah and lets cover Logan's room in confetti."

"Ooh good idea. You do Logan and I'll do Patton."

"Yeah, see ya soon, be prepared to see Logan covered in glitter. This'll be fun." Roman spoke as a slightly mischievous smile spread across his face. Not a smirk or a fake smile, a real genuine smile. It's for the best. Stay strong, Virgil.

As they parted, Virgil reminded himself that he had to do what he had to do and this wasn't helping.

He entered Patton's room quietly, careful to be quiet enough not to wake Patton and summoned the bucket of green slime quickly placing it in it's spot. Virgil escaped the room with a small smile just as Roman finished setting up his prank. He saw Roman stare at him in shock and awe, he really wished he wouldn't. It only made his job harder.

Roman shook his head and went to stand next to Virgil in the hallway, he quickly took his and and dragged him down to the kitchen.   
When they got there Roman let go of his hand and started to make everyone bacon and eggs.

A few minutes later, Logan walked in covered head to toe in glitter and as he was wearing his usual unicorn onesie this just made it better. There was glitter from every colour of the rainbow stuck to Logan yet Roman had done a very good job at not getting any glitter on Logan's face. It was hilarious.

No more than five seconds later, we hear a scream from Patton's room and unfortunately a little too late we remember the other consequence of a slime bucket prank. The bucket, cause I really wasn't thinking when I used a metal bucket. We reach Patton's room with Logan in the lead, he's already fussing over Patton and making sure he's okay. Luckily he hadn't gained anything other than a small bump on his head. The slime had pooled at his feet so they were still unaware of their situations. Patton's clothes were covered in slime so when he and Logan hugged, Logan became slightly slimy and Patton gained some glitter. This was when they both looked down at themselves them at each other. Patton burst out laughing and Logan seemed in shock. 

"C-come on Logan, go change your clothes, put your onesie in the wash and have a shower." Patton said through laughter.

"It's only glitter Patton, you shower first." Logan insisted.

"I suppose your right, I'll see you when I'm a lot less slimy." Patton waved as he walked into the bathroom.

"Now explain yourselves!" Logan demanded.

"I was only trying to keep my promise to Demi and Roman is still feeling shook up about his experiences, Imagine not being you or knowing where you are then waking up to see someone important to you in a pool of their own blood." Virgil spoke up.

"All right, I trust this will not be a regular occurrence." Logan said softly.

"Maybe... Now come on Roman, the bacon and eggs you made is getting cold." Virgil dragged Roman out of the room and sat down at the table.

Virgil has to stop doing this to himself. Virgil has to remember that for the greater good. Virgil has to remember that the most he can ever let Roman be is his best friend. Forever. This is all for the best... It'll be alright. He'll move on... Everything will be all right. He has to remember this.


End file.
